teraversalfandomcom-20200213-history
Welter Faye
Dr. Welter Faye, or simply Dr. Faye (occasionally stylized within the Order as "wƎlʇƎr ƒ∀yƎ"), was an Brazilian-born individual and a former chief executive of the underground society known as the Order of Inverse. During his time on Earth Negative, he was responsible for creating and enacting several of the Order's plots against the world. Unlike the other members, Welter does not share the Order's xenophobic beliefs, nor does he seek to establish independent control among the world's populace. Faye only helped found the Order to pursue his own immoral goals of inflicting as much misery on the world as possible, seeing life as a game to play and manipulate. History Past (1950 - 1995) Welter Faye was born in a small village within Brazil. Although his past is shrouded in mystery aside from that point, what is know that, having abandoned his morals years ago, Faye sold out his own parents to the corrupt police of his hometown and narrowly escaped death by stowing away on a ship headed to America. From that point, the then younger Malcolm Graves (later known as Polarius) took Faye under his wing upon hearing what he had done. Faye showed no gratitude, but remained reasonably loyal to Graves. In 1968, Graves and Faye paved the foundations for the Order of Inverse, by arranging the events that lead to the assassination of Martin Luther King Jr., and then employing those who opposed his beliefs into the underground Order of Inverse. In the Order (1968 - 1995) To held spread momentum, a month after King's death, Faye personally organized the Izowa Disaster, setting in motion the spiteful massacre of three-hundred African-Americans around the state. The Order grew into a criminal network, seizing control over the local drug trade and quickly growing in power. Funded by neighboring extremists groups as well as through the drug trade, which quickly expanded (and was eventually joined by the establishment of a series of sexual slavery rings at the suggestion of Faye) was dedicated to destroying the world's collective government, throwing all political balance astray, and establishing independent control to the people via anarchy. They were motivated by racist beliefs, and organized lynching, assassinations, massacres, murders, hate groups, and unlawful experimentation, all which Faye happily presided over. In the 1990s, Faye continued to be more and more active. In 1991, Faye had construction on the Focus Chamber begin, which served as a sort of laboratory for the more localized affairs of the Order. Faye personally used the Chamber directly a few times himself, confronting trapped prisoners of the Order, extracting some of their organs, and applying to them several forms of neurotoxin - some of which had been manipulated by Faye himself - that decayed their tissue, all without anesthetic and while the patient was still alive to study "applied decay." In 1993, Faye invaded the Cold Hive on an expedition to Antarctica. Capturing one of the docile Engineers, Faye organized painful experiments on it, subjecting it to horrific mental torture, creating deformed growths in the Engineer, and testing its reactions to pain by flaying several parts of its skin. Eventually, the Engineer's mind was destroyed and turned hostile, flying into a rage-fueled frenzy and killing six of Faye's workforce. Faye deemed it unstable and had it frozen and ditched above surface. This series of events was documented by a researcher under Faye's employ, named Nevada Howe. Faye's pointlessly cruel actions eventually caused him to try and leave the Order, for which Faye was implied to kill him over. In 1994, Faye was tasked with spying on gay activist Theodore Andrews. After conducting intel, Faye learned that Theodore was about to be married to Andrea Fibman. On the wedding, Faye broke into the cathedral and indiscriminately shot at everyone attending, killing Andrews, Fibman, and thirty-eight innocents before seizing Andrews' body and making off with it before the police could arrive. Using a dark talisman which had materialized into the human world through a dimensional anomaly, Faye resurrected Theodore as a rotting, semi-aware Wight, undead but still with the memories of his past life. Now immortal and unable to join his loved ones, Andrews vented out his fury and attempted to kill Faye, but the doctor escaped before Blank could reach him. Faye released Blank onto the surface world, and simply left him be as the immortal, undead monster began slaughtering everyone in sight in his fury (eventually joining a secret society of Wights known as the Blanks). Attack on St. Howard's (1995 - 1996) In 1995, for unknown reasons, Faye settled down for a temporary period in Canada, specifically in St. Howard's, BC. Staying there for just short of a year, Faye did not actively antagonize anyone during this period, but what is known is that Faye did hold a conversation with Dr. Church in the months leading up to the Attack about an unknown business deal, perhaps correlating to the Order's interests. Not much is known about what happened to Faye during the Attack, but he directly mentions that he was in the town at the same time Lucia (under the name of the "Shadows' Consultant") led the Attack on St. Howard's in the last months of 1996. Somehow, Faye managed to survive; though he was not in the party of survivors, nor was any physical evidence of him seen during the Attack, Faye was one of the few surviving people to emerge out of the fog with all traces of their identity completely erased from the world. Faye attempted to make contact with Graves, but he too had forgotten, and Faye's apparent knowledge on everything relating to the Order and Graves himself made Graves deem him an enemy. Faye would develop a deep obsession with the City, seeing it as the root of perfect chaos, and devoted the next five years of his life to studying them in hiding. Voyage to Onolo and the Never Incident (1996 - 2001) Settling In Word of the Order's affairs gradually reached overseas to Mexican territory, off the coast of Salina Cruz. In November of 2000, word of Welter Faye and Malcom Graves reached the ears of the village of Onolo, and its Headman Christian Vade. Currently befouled by a persistent series of cryptic, foreboding events spreading around the village, Christian had been fruitlessly attempting to keep the events under wraps. At some point in time in late 2000, Christian desperately contacted Faye, who had overheard what had been happening in Onolo. Knowing that the affairs were the result of the City, Faye sailed over to Mexico, giving the idea that the Order was a paranormal agency, and took residence within Onolo's office in mid-December. To preserve secrecy about the incidents, Christian kept Faye's temporary employment seceret until early May, where secrecy could no longer be held. Faye twisted the truth about his origins, stating his family had been killed by the corrupt officials of Brazil and supporting the idea that the Order was an independent, illegally-financed paranormal agency. However, he kept the details intentionally hidden. To keep some validity, Faye adapted to his guise, steadily. Faye did not develop any personal relations with the Onolonians or any of its staff, conducting research during nightly hours past the village's curfew, and keeping hidden within the lower chambers, investigating any evidence he happened upon. In early May, however, the first steps leading into what would later be known as the Never Incident transpired, and the Passenger invaded Onolo. Although Faye was within quarters during its rampage and never saw it personally, from that point, Faye could not remain undercover any more, and revealed himself to the public, personally introducing himself to Daniel Hopper (who had seen the Passenger first-hand and gone into a coma because of it). Faye revealed himself with delight to Daniel Hopper and explained that Christian Vade had contacted the Order after assuming they were a paranormal agency. After some pleasantries, Daniel was introduced personally to Christian Vade (as well as the Memorycatcher) and Welter Faye proceeded to show Daniel several cryptic messages that had shown up around Onolo (carved in by Lucia, unbeknownst to them). Faye shortly thereafter picked up news of a strange person (Hansel Brighterson, who at that point could only remember his name as "Mr. Bright") having washed up on Onolo's beach, and hurried Christian and Daniel to them whilst he stayed in the Town Hall. All throughout his first meeting with Daniel, Faye set Daniel on edge due to how gleefully he took the terrible situation. Through the next small while, at the same time Mr. Bright was integrating into society and relating tales of the City, Faye stayed at Christian's house and helped to question Mr. Bright. He seemed to show some nervousness upon being questioned on his occupation by Michael, and took the time to write in the Memorycatcher. Eventually, Faye was part of a four-person party (Christian, Mr. Bright, Michael, and himself) who went on an expedition to the City. Faye was part of the group that managed to fight off the mist-being, who later took Christian Vade by accident to the Cast-out. Faye returned to Onolo shortly afterwards unscathed and giddy, and shortly after told Mr. Bright he had business to attend to, vanishing for the next while all while Onolo continued to descend further and further into chaos. Attack on Onolo Days passed as the City became more violent in its assaults and, unbeknownst to anyone but Christian, the cosmic being known as It came closer to passing through Earth's dimension. Faye vanished for multiple days, unseen by anyone, kidnapping about seven people (notably Joe Candy, who was left in a vulnerable state by Lucia and was taken by Faye sometime after). Eventually, after Michael had regenerated into a full Seer following Mathilda being taken to the City (which was done in tandem with Daniel, Katrina, Alessa, Edison, and Hansel being taken to the City as well) Faye settled into the house of Michael Seer. Lucia shortly after ordered the City to attack Onolo, Faye observing with mad glee as the City-dwellers ravaged everything around them from the confine of Michael's house. With the people he had taken, bound, and knocked unconscious, Faye intended to perform a series of experimental tests to judge the City-dwellers' reactions, starting with leaving his seven victims outside bound and gagged for the City to consume while he observed. Before Faye could proceed with the test, however, a regenerated Michael stumbled into his house in a blind panic during the attack, and was immediately greeted by Faye. Michael angrily asked what Faye was doing in his house; Faye merely said that he was "watching the fun unfold" and offered to Michael to join him in observing the City. Michael, intending to project his avatar into mind-space to look for survivors, turned down Faye, dumbfounded at his ecstatic reaction to the carnage around him. Faye allowed Michael to go into his room, but at some point, when Faye believed Michael was asleep, Faye bound him as well as the final subject for Faye's tests. Michael, after Faye had set up the bound victims upside (of which only Joe was awake) snapped out of the Remeditary to find himself in the circumstance Faye had set him up in. Angrily confronting Faye on what he was doing, Faye expressed to Michael the truth about who he was, relaying to him that he had been part of the Order before the Attack and that he had developed an fixation with the City as a result of seeing them as the epitome of chaos. Speaking of the beauty of chaos and stating that an attack of this caliber on Onolo would have been the only possible outcome to the City's invasion, Faye left to watch Michael and the subjects to be devoured by the City-dwellers, drawing the attention of a slag-behemoth with a flare gun. Before the slag-behemoth could kill them, however, Michael managed to hastily link to the Remeditary. Using his mental avatar to try and speak to the slag-behemoth, Michael succeeded in drawing its attention, and after trying to reason with it to spare the subjects and bring him to the City, a voice (likely that of the Priest) told the slag-behemoth to take everyone present to the rose field. The slag-behemoth took ahold of everyone, including Faye, who was laughing the entire time, and thrust them to the extradimensional rose field. Resurrection of Draynak Faye was one of many people brought to the rose field through various circumstances revolving around Lucia's plan to resurrect her master, the Dark Divinity known as Draynak, and enslave the entirety of the Teraverse to its will. Faye, in glee due to his surroundings, took the chance to hide away from the other Onolonians, and Michael warned that Faye was not who he said he was. Lucia successfully managed to break Draynak's seal, allowing its incorporeal form to infest within Daniel's daughter Crystal, whom the Consultant had violated and tortured in order to make her a compatible host for Draynak. As soon as Draynak took form, Faye revealed himself. Staggered by Draynak's regal display, Faye immediately called Draynak perfect and pledged himself to him. Draynak remained ignorant to Faye's mad worship as the doctor fell to his knees to worship the being where it stood. Soon after Draynak had left and Lucia revealed that Draynak was apparently intending to bring about the end of the Cosma, Faye broke into a cackling fit, relishing the "end of all worlds" that was to come. Irritated by Faye, Michael strolled up to Faye and clouted him in the face, breaking his nose and sending him reeling back. Faye, unshaken, got up and calmly told Michael that fighting was pointless and that Draynak had already won. Extending his hand to Michael in the offer of twisted friendship, seemingly forgetting all animosity Michael held for him, continuing to extend it even as Michael spat on his hand. Bemused by Faye's persistence on having Michael join Draynak, Michael was prompted into a speech, where he analyzed that Faye had likely given up long ago and that his innocence had long since withered through circumstances Michael did not know. Comparing his own life to his, Michael summed that Faye was ultimately pathetic for turning to such a path while Michael ultimately made better of his life and saw the good side of humanity reach through when defending itself against the City. Michael's speech finally caused Faye's smile to drop, and Faye turned to Lucia and suggested that they kill him. Death Lucia immediately went for Michael, no less enraged at his speech, but was engaged in battle by a defiant Christian, who punched her in the face and sent her reeling back. Telling Michael and Daniel to hurry to Draynak, Christian and Hansel immediately went to subdue Lucia and Faye; Faye quickly engaged Hansel. After Hansel briefly stated his disbelief that Faye was simply a "raving psychopath," they engaged in a swift battle, with Faye taking the chance to produce a knife he had hidden in his coat and stab Hansel in the leg with it. Wounded, Hansel toppled Faye and started strangling him, Faye continuing to push the knife deeper in until he finally stopped moving, his smile still rigid on his face. Faye's body was later taken by Lucia to an unknown location, where she would later meet her own end after the City's collapse. Characteristics Physical Appearance and Traits Faye is a fifty-year-old (by the time of the Never Incident) male human, born in an unknown location in Brazil, and residing in Detroit as part of his occupation with the Order of Inverse. He is native to Earth Negative, although his actions threatened far past. Faye is fairly averagely built and somewhat short, standing just short of 5'6. His head is particularly rounded, primarily bald but with prominent, bushy, chestnut-brown hair at the very sides of his head around his ears. His forehead is fairly wrinkled, his cheekbones are sunken in, and lacks any and all facial hair. It is unknown what his eyes look like, as Faye is always seen bearing a pair of thick spectacles (which, his by his admission, are purely aesthetic) with have been tinted so that none can see his eyes. During his time on Onolo, Faye dressed in a lab coat stained with various unknown substances. There is a barely-noticeable tear on the right shoulder area of his lab coat, one which has been sewn closed. He dons a pair of trousers with pockets around the hips and knees and cleaned-off work boots that reach up to his mid-leg. He is described as unusually pale and with a light Brazilian accent. Faye's most distinguishing trait is his constant smile. Whether smirking or baring his teeth, Faye almost never dropped the smile, only briefly doing so at the end of Michael's speech to him in the rose field. Personality Faye is the definition of twisted curiosity; a man who accepts no limits and strives to explore every possible solution, every possible result, and every possible reaction of the world around him, no matter what twisted means he has to do to sate his curiosities. He, by his own admission, seeks nothing more than to find the "ultimate chaos" in life. Faye, for this reason, is wildly unpredictable and holds no true allegiance to anyone; he might give a lollipop to a child, and then quickly after eviscerate said child to see the transition from joy to shock. He is, in essence, a disturbed, chaotic sociopath who jollies off doing whatever he pleases and seeing the various ways he can inflict pain and misery in the world around him. He sees life as an experiment, and considers people as nothing more than tools to exploit, and happily engages in any operations which involve the death of others while also authorizing his own. Faye, despite his murderous personality, is a childish man, impossibly and perpetually happy and always jovial. He talks to others, even enemies, like close friends, and holds no genuine animosity towards any being, no matter how they have wronged him. He views such things as racism and hatred unneeded, and so abolishes them. Despite this, Faye has no qualms about killing anyone he wants, even people unrelated to his operations, and considers everyone someone only to manipulate and toy around with. Despite his pleasant demeanor and childish affection for his job he was a truly dangerous man who could snap from being a close, trusted associate or friend (as he was with Christian Vade) to a psychotic murderer whenever he felt it befit him, and often cultivated deep relationships for months or even years at a time, just for the sake of breaking them to amuse himself and see the reaction. A scientist with a doctor's degree, Faye uses his medical knowledge to torture others, in one case creating a neurotoxin he then mutated into a flesh-eating bioweapon (which he then tested on the inhabitants of a South American village, killing everyone living there). Faye holds none of the racist beliefs of the Order, and only operates with them as it allows him to do as he wants without fear of repercussion; despite this, he is even more chaotic than the free-reign, anarchistic extremists populating the Order. He freely admits that, while his lust for chaos may have been imbued in him by Malcolm, the concept of the City far exceeds any of Malcolm's values. Trivia *Faye's true motivations and malicious personality is subtly foreshadowed during his introductory scene in The City of Never, where, shortly before meeting Faye, Daniel's attention is diverted to a painting of Franz von Stuck's Satan, his attention being pulled from it by Faye. Many other brief hints are given to his true nature, all revolving around his apparent lack of fear of the City and bizarre mannerisms. *In ''The City of Never's ''original ending, Faye became the servant of Draynak after pledging himself to it and intended to take advantage of its powers to plunge all of the Cosma into a twisted, multi-dimensional chaos. *Faye was initially meant to die in a mutual kill with Hansel, stabbing him through the midriff with his hidden blade before Faye was strangled to death by Hansel in his dying convulsions. This was quickly changed to Christian dying in place of Hansel by Lucia's hand, and Faye surviving and ultimately escaping with his life. Category:Universe Category:Earth Negative-native individuals Category:Deceased individuals Category:Male individuals Category:Humans